The Punishment
by nothingbutgoneness
Summary: This story is an extension of Ch. 12 of A Second Klaine Summer. Can be read alone, but better with the background. Kurt exacts his revenge on Blaine for his behavior in the park. Rated M for a reason. One-shot. Complete. Do not follow this story. See A/N at the beginning for further detail.


**This story is an extension of chapter twelve, "The Game," of my series _A Second Klaine Summer_. You don't absolutely have to read it to understand what's happening in this chapter (and why), but it would make things less confusing. It's a really short read, so I suggest you take the forty-five second and go catch up, because I promise it'll be better if you get what's going on. But you don't have to read all of ASKS; the chapters are separate from one another, so you won't miss anything but just reading the twelfth chapter. Okay, carry on!**

* * *

**The Punishment**

The boys (minus Kurt) played only one or two more innings for the day, cursing the sun for burns and exhaustion. The group polished off the food and split up, hugging tightly and promising to meet up again soon, before the graduated, soon-to-be-freshmen left Lima.

Finn rode home with Sam and Puck for some marathon video-gaming at the former two's house, leaving Kurt to go home with Blaine to an empty house and a long afternoon. The car was silent as the boyfriends drove to the Anderson estate, but Blaine could tell by the teeth digging into the bottom lip and the eyes trained on the road that Kurt was getting ready for something. He smirked; he knew he'd gotten to Kurt with his bare-chested baseball game, and he'd be lying if he said the idea of Kurt's attraction didn't go to his head for a moment.

Bu the idea of being _punished _for it? That turned Blaine on far more than just a flustered Kurt.

When Kurt switched off the Navigator, he exited without a word, striding into the house haughtily. Blaine scrambled to follow, trying to fix his expression into one of contrition. He tripped up the stairs, eager to see what Kurt had in store.

"Sit on the bed." Blaine hadn't made it through the threshold before the flat command was given. Kurt's disembodied voice sounded from the bathroom right beside Blaine's bedroom. Blaine perched primly on the edge of his bed, tense with anticipation.

Kurt stepped lightly into the room, the skin on his legs, arms, and face shiny with the water he'd used to wash the sunscreen off. Ignoring Blaine completely, he strode over to the younger boy's dresser, extracting a few items from a drawer. "Lie down." Blaine complied at once. When Kurt turned around, he held in his hands two long ties, a handkerchief, and a scarf. "Hands up."

Shaking with desire, Blaine raised his arms above his head. Kurt bent down to yank the boy's tank top over his curls, and then used his ties to attach Blaine's wrists to the headboard. He tugged the bonds to ensure their tightness. Then he grabbed Blaine's face with one hand and pulled it up for a searing kiss. Before Blaine could really respond, Kurt was gone, the thick scarf replacing his lips. Kurt tied the gag behind Blaine's head and then leaned back. "You okay?" Blaine nodded fervently. Kurt finally picked up the handkerchief and wove it through the fingers of Blaine's left hand. Looking straight into Blaine's lust-blown eyes, he said, "Drop this if you need out, okay?" Blaine nodded his understanding. "Good."

Kurt stepped away and slowly, _slowly_ began undressing, starting with the buttons of his vest, which he popped open one. At. A. Time. "Do you know why you're being punished, Blaine?" The tied-up boy didn't respond, too busy following the languid lines of Kurt's fingers. Kurt noticed Blaine's distraction and froze his ministrations. "Blaine. I asked you a question."

Blaine gave a muffled response, and Kurt jerked the scarf from his mouth. "I pointed out your..._situation_ in front of our friends."

Kurt hummed and snapped the scarf back in place. "Not quite. I'm punishing you because you _teased_ me, Blaine. You thought it was _okay_ to run around, sweaty and tan and half-naked and—" He swallowed thickly, regaining control of himself. "And _then _you had the audacity to flaunt yourself right in front of me, because you _knew _I was reacting. _That _is why I am punishing you.

"And that is why I'm going to ride you within an inch of your life without letting you come."

Blaine nearly choked on his own tongue at the sudden drop in Kurt's voice. Kurt resumed undressing. By the end of the most agonizing three minutes of Blaine's life, Kurt was naked, stroking his half-hard length almost absentmindedly. His eyes wandered up and down Blaine's half-naked body, resting momentarily on the straining bulge in Blaine's tight shorts.

Kurt straddled Blaine on the bed, knees digging into the younger boy's ribs. He began to rock back and forth, dragging his leaking cock over Blaine's sweat-slicked torso. Without even realizing it, Blaine arched his back up, a needy whine escaping from the scarf.

Just before he climaxed, Kurt sat back, ass resting atop Blaine now painful cock. At this point, Blaine wasn't sure if he was more anxious for his own release or Kurt's. The older boy traced his tongue down Blaine's undulating stomach. As the top of it swirled around a hot, pert nipple, Kurt's nimble fingers unfastened the front of Blaine's tented shorts. Then, without warning, he kicked a leg over Blaine's body and pulled both the shorts and the soaked boxers underneath down and off Blaine's legs in one swift motion, causing the younger boy to gasp in surprise and relief. In one fluid motion, Kurt's body was centered between Blaine's tensed legs and his tongue was teasing the dripping, purple head of his cock.

Blaine's groan was primal, and Kurt smirked. "Remember," he warned, "you don't come without my permission." Then he swallowed Blaine whole.

Blaine decided that Kurt was the cruelest person on the planet. He knew that with every kiss, every lick, every suck, Kurt was trying his damnedest to bring Blaine to the edge, and it was working. But Blaine refused to break the older boy's rule. He bit down hard on the gag, and the fact that the scarf he was currently wearing a hole in was borrowed from Kurt was the furthest thing from his mind.

It wasn't until Blaine was positively shivering with the need to come that Kurt backed off, crawling up the bed to suck a deep bruise in the younger boy's neck. Lips still attached to skin, Kurt stretched a groping hand toward the nightstand, snatching up a condom and a bottle of lube. He leaned back and slicked up three fingers, and then, staring Blaine right in the eyes, slid one into his entrance.

The look on Kurt's face, the twisted mix of pleasure and pain that he was all too familiar with, nearly made Blaine come on the spot. Kurt gasped and keened as he worked himself open, hovering over Blaine's torso on his knees so the boy below could only catch a glimpse of what was going on in the back. Blaine had to settle—_though is it really settling?_—for staring hungrily at Kurt's expressive face as one, two more fingers joined the first. Because of the angle, Kurt wasn't able to stimulate his own prostate, for which Blaine was deeply grateful; if he had to see Kurt's squeezed-shut eyes burst open with the sudden pleasure of hitting that sweet spot, he'd absolutely climax before Kurt's command.

Kurt wasted no time rolling the condom onto Blaine's ridiculously purple cock and slathering it up with lube, not seeming to care if Blaine was stimulated in the process. Blaine couldn't bring himself to feel bitter about this; he knew the warm heat to come would be so much better than Kurt's hand anyway. Then slowly, achingly, teasingly, _finally_, Kurt lowered himself onto Blaine's cock, and Blaine's mind exploded. There was Kurt, the most beautiful man he'd ever come across—ever would come across—circling his hips around Blaine's cock like he was fucking _hula-hooping _and _dammit _did it make Blaine's vision swirl. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulders with vice-like hands and pumped himself up and down, slamming into Blaine's lap with each thrust so hard that the younger boy's hips jerked violently into the comforter below.

When Kurt leaned down once more to suck a matching hickey onto the other side of Blaine's neck, Blaine knew he wasn't going to make it. The feeling of Kurt around him and the smell of sex and the sound of gasping groans was all too much. Blaine felt a tear leak out of the corner of his eye as the moment overwhelmed him.

Kurt felt Blaine's sob and immediately halted every movement, jerking his head back to gaze cautiously at his boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

_Oh _god _was he okay._

In response, Blaine squeezed the handkerchief further into his palm and nodded carefully. Grinning, Kurt decided he'd punished Blaine enough for his crimes. He sped up his thrusts, moaning obscenely each and every time the tip of Blaine's cock slammed into his prostate. "Do you need to come, Blaine?" Kurt breathed, one hand twisting into Blaine's sweat-freed curls. The tied-up boy nodded quickly. "Wait...wait..." Kurt could feel it, the familiar-but-still-spectacular sensation of heat and emotion coiling behind his navel, and he knew neither of them would last any longer. "NOW BLAINE!" Both boys erupted simultaneously, Kurt collapsing heavily onto Blaine's heaving chest, and Blaine's head falling back against the headboard in exhaustion. For a long while, neither of them moved. They panted and gasped and nearly fell asleep together.

But then Blaine dropped the handkerchief onto Kurt's head, and the older boy got the message. They were both pretty gross and needed to move. Kurt slipped to the side, Blaine's cock sliding out of him, and reached a weary hand up to first remove Blaine's gag. Immediately, Blaine's lips attached Kurt's hand, blabbering, "Oh god, Kurt, Jesus, oh my _god_, how are you this perfect, I can't even—you're so—that was—_god _Kurt I love you—"

Kurt silenced him with a kiss. "Sh, before you hurt yourself." He untied Blaine's wrists and rubbed them to make sure he hadn't caused any damage. Blaine removed the used condom and tossed it into the trash bin by his desk. Then without bothering to clean up, he snuggled close to his fatigued boyfriend, resting his head on Kurt's chest. "I think I am thoroughly punished," he murmured, eyes drooping shut.

The gentle rumble of Kurt's laughter shook Blaine's head. "That's what you get for being so damn attractive all the time."

"It's a burden I bear."

"I'm so sure."

They slept.

* * *

So, a lot of people asked for the punishment at the end of chapter twelve of ASKS, and I couldn't begrudge you that. Besides, kinky!Kurt gives me all the feelz.

This is dedicated, as always, to Alison, and also to Kristine, my secret Spanish lover who was the first to ask for this.

**PERSONAL TUMBLR: **klainebowsandquirrelmort  
**FANFICTION TUMBLR: **kqwriting  
**FANFICTION BANK TUMBLR: **klaineficneeds


End file.
